Reason of Our Togetherness
by Salvia Im
Summary: Pada akhirnya, seseorang memutuskan hidup bersama dengan orang lain bukan hanya karena cinta ataupun nafsu semata, namun karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling mendukung satu sama lain sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama/ GOT7 / MARKBUM / Broken! MARKSON / Broken! BNIOR / YAOI / Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

_Cast : [GOT7] Im Jaebum. Mark Tuan. Jackson Wang. Park Jinyoung_

 _Main Pair : **MARKBUM**_

 _Caution : AU! OOC! Typo! YAOI! DLDR! RnR!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline_

* * *

 **#CHAPTER 1: MEET THE PRESENT**

" _Hyung_ , mari kita putus."

"A-apa?"

"Mari kita putus."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pasti sedang bercanda, _kan_?"

"Di hatiku sudah ada orang lain. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Maaf _hyung_."

"K- kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku serius."

* * *

Bagaimana bisa? Seorang pria tampan dan kharismatik seperti itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya? Dan bagaimana bisa pria manis itu meninggalkan pria sempurna seperti itu begitu saja?

Jaebum –pria tampan dan kharismatik itu- kini hanya memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Kehilangan Junior –pria manis itu- sama saja ia kehilangan sebagian hidupnya. Ia merasa kosong jika tak ada Junior di sampingnya. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjalani hidup seperti _zombie_ tanpa perasaan. Ia menjadi pendiam, anti sosial, dan _sedikit sensitif_. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu mungkinkah ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

Mark, laki-laki imut dan sangat cantik. Tapi sayangnya, kecantikannya tak membuat seorang Jackson cukup hanya melihatnya saja tanpa melihat orang lain. Jackson yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya, masih suka main mata bahkan tidur dengan wanita ataupun pria lain. Mark biasanya hanya menutup mata dan telinganya saat ia memergoki kekasihnya itu sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Karena ia selalu percaya bahwa hubungan Jackson itu hanya sebatas hubungan _berdiri semalam_ dan Jackson pasti akan selalu kembali kepadanya.

Tapi yang terakhir ini, benar-benar menghancurkan perasaannya. Jackson mengatakan padanya, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria manis, dan ia tak akan sanggup jika tak dapat memiliki pria manis itu, maka ia memberikan pilihan kepada Mark, untuk tetap bersamanya atau memilih untuk pergi darinya. Dan Mark yang bodoh karena terbutakan oleh cintanya yang begitu besar pada Jackson memilih untuk tetap bersama pria itu meskipun hati pria itu sudah diambil oleh orang lain. Karena Mark tak akan pernah sanggup untuk kehilangan Jackson walau sekejam apapun pria itu berkali-kali mencabik cabik perasaannya dan melukai harga dirinya. Yah, persetan dengan harga diri. Mark benar-benar tak peduli dengan harga diri selama ia bisa terus berada di sisi Jackson.

Sedangkan Jackson, pria itu bahkan sudah tak menganggap bahwa Mark penting untuknya. Ia dengan teganya bermesraan dengan pacar barunya di depan Mark, _di apartemen mereka_. Dan Jackson dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa Mark hanya _roommate_ nya, jadi Junior tak usah cemburu. Mark hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat mendengar itu, sedangkan Junior –pria manis yang ternyata memutuskan kekasihnya demi Jackson- percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jackson. _Toh_ ia tak ambil pusing tentang siapa Mark, karena yang penting baginya adalah bisa memiliki Jackson dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia sekarang memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan, seksi, keren, dan hangat. _Tidak seperti Jaebum yang dingin. Ugh!_

* * *

Lalu disinilah mereka sekarang.

Jackson dan Junior sedang berciuman panas di pojok ruangan sebuah klub malam. Saking panasnya mereka tak peduli dengan semua orang di sekitar mereka. _Toh_ semua yang ada di klub itu pada akhirnya akan berakhir di ranjang, karena tertidur akibat mabuk berat maupun karena _ngeseks_. Begitulah dunia malam yang penuh _warna-warna yang kelam-_

Mereka bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan _terluka_. Apakah mereka benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah melukai perasaan orang yang sangat-sangat mencintai mereka?

Mark tak sanggup melihat mereka lebih lama lagi maka ia memutuskan untuk menenggak alkohol sebanyak mungkin agar ia segera dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Ia pikir dengan cara seperti itu rasa sesak di hatinya akan segera hilang. Tapi yang terjadi, ia malah mabuk berat dan hampir pingsan di meja _bartender_. _What a_ _Stupid Mark_!

Jaebum, ia bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat melihat _adegan_ Jackson dan Junior itu. Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan sangat tajam dan penuh luka. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak bisa _menyerang_ Jackson, meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah seorang pria cantik berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai dan pria itu pasti jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Jaebum tak segera memeganginya saat pria cantik itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Selama beberapa saat, Jaebum melihat wajah pria cantik itu. Seperti ada yang salah. Wajah pria itu tampak sangat menyedihkan dan menyimpan begitu banyak _luka_ meskipun mabuk berat. Itulah yang membuat Jaebum memutuskan untuk membawa pria cantik itu ke apartemennya. Toh sekarang Junior sudah pergi dari apartemen itu semenjak mereka putus.

* * *

 _Lalu keesokan harinya.._

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku ada dimana?" Mark bertanya dengan mata yang melihat skeliling ruangan untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam bahaya.

"Di rumahku."

Pria cantik itu –Mark- membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena merasa panik berada di kamar orang yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"A-apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Apa kita melakukan sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Jaebum menjawab dengan santainya –dan juga dingin–

"O _mong-omong_ , tadi malam kau mabuk berat dan pingsan, karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, maka aku membawamu kesini. Jadi maaf kalau ini membuatmu merasa tak nyaman"-tambahnya.

" _Mmm_..Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan."

Kata Mark dengan sungguh-sungguh karena ia telah berprasangka buruk pada pria itu. Mark menarik napas lega karena semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Aku Im Jaebum." kata Jaebum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mark Tuan." Mark menyambut tangan Jaebum dengan hangat.

"O _mong-omong_ , Mark. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi kalau kau merasa nyaman disini, kau boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Bukan.. bukan.. Aku tak memiliki maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin membagi tempat tinggalku dengan orang lain. Rumah ini ada dua kamar sedangkan aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi kau boleh menempati kamar yang satunya kalau kau mau. Sekali lagi, ini hanya penawaran."

Jaebum tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Mark. Karena sorot mata pria cantik itu terlihat begitu terluka dan putus asa, maka Jaebum menawarkan kamar Junior untuk ditempati oleh Mark. Karena dengan melihat kejadian semalam di klub, membuat Jaebum memutuskan untuk mulai melupakan Junior. Dan sekarang ia menyerahkan kamar Junior untuk Mark, meskipun itu hanya berdasar _rasa kasihan._ Setidaknya meskipun hatinya _hancur dan terluka_ , ia tak suka melihat orang lain _terluka_ seperti halnya yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"B-bolehkah?"Tanya Mark memecah lamunan Jaebum.

"Tentu." Jaebum menjawab sambil sedikit tersenyum _err_ \- manis?

"Terima kasih, Jaebum- _ssi_ "

Jaebum hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Entah mengapa melihat Mark seperti itu membuat ia merasa bahwa hidupnya _tak akan sama lagi._

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga bulan lamanya Jaebum dan Mark tinggal di rumah yang sama. Mereka mulai akrab satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka sudah mulai berbagi perasaan mereka masing-masing demi mengurangi rasa sesak di hati mereka apabila mereka mengingat _mantan_ kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Mark merasa bahwa Jaebum sebenarnya adalah orang yang hangat dibalik sikap dingin dan tak acuhnya. Ya, kehadiran Mark di rumah Jaebum tentu tak sanggup membuatnya melupakan Junior begitu saja. Semuanya butuh proses, _tentu saja_. Tapi meskipun begitu, Mark merasa nyaman ada di dekat Jaebum. Ia menceritakan kisah cintanya yang _tragis_ kepada Jaebum, meskipun tak secara _gamblang_ menyebut nama Jackson dan Junior. Tentu saja, Jaebum hanya perlu tahu kisahnya, tapi tak perlu tahu siapa orangnya. Karena _toh_ Jaebum tak mungkin kenal. Terlebih, menyebut nama kedua orang itu membuat hatinya merasa sangat sakit.

Jaebum mulai tahu, bahwa Mark pasti lebih menderita daripada dia. maka semenjak ia tahu kisah cinta Mark yang membuat Mark begitu _terluka_ dan putus asa, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Mark, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun saat ini belum ada perasaan apapun yang tumbuh di antara mereka.

"Mark, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

tanya Jaebum suatu hari di musim dingin saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di balkon sambil menikmati dinginnya kota _Seoul_ di malam hari bulan Desember.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Jaebum- _a._ "

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" –lanjut Mark penuh simpati kepada Jaebum.

"Ya seperti ini. Aku masih merasa sakit saat mengingatnya. Tentu saja ini baru beberapa bulan semenjak dia meninggalkanku, tak akan _semudah_ itu."

"Aku tahu. Akupun juga merasa seperti itu."

"Tapi Mark, setelah hidup denganmu, aku merasa bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja meski aku terluka. Bagiku, kau.. berharga bagiku. Meski perasaan itu belum ada untukmu."

"Aku mengerti Jaebum- _a_ , aku juga merasa sangat nyaman denganmu. Karena aku tahu mekipun beribu kali aku mengingatnya sampai rasanya ingin _mati_ , aku merasa selalu ada kau alasanku untuk kembali hidup sehingga rasa sesak itu terasa lebih ringan jika ada kau tempatku bersandar."

"Jadi Mark, apakah kita bisa terus bersama dan berusaha saling mencintai, _kalau mungkin_? Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama, tapi percayalah suatu hari pasti kita akan bertemu _titik_ dimana kita bisa membagi cinta satu sama lain. Dan pada saat itu tiba, percayalah kita hanya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit seperti sekarang ini."

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia. Mari kita _melangkah_ bersama, Jaebum- _a._ "

Mark meyetujui ajakan Jaebum, wajahnya dihiasi senyum manis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik di mata Jaebum.

Dan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, meskipun di hati mereka masih terdapat luka yang amat dalam yang rasanya mustahil untuk dihilangkan, namun mereka bertekad untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu bersama-sama. Mereka sangat percaya bahwa mereka dapat mengandalkan satu sama lain meskipun belum ada rasa cinta di antara mereka. Mereka mulai dapat berpikir jernih, bahwa pada kenyataannya, seseorang memutuskan hidup bersama dengan orang lain bukan hanya karena cinta ataupun nafsu semata, namun karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling mendukung satu sama lain sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

Setidaknya mereka sudah bersikap lebih dewasa dan bangkit dari kehancuran masing-masing. Meskipun sampai sekarang mereka tidak saling tahu nama penghianat yang melukai hati dan membawa takdir mereka berdua sampai berada di _titik_ ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**#CHAPTER 2: MEET THE PAST**

Mark dan Jaebum menyambut musim semi dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota. _Mumpung_ akhir pekan sehingga mereka libur dari pekerjaan mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berfoto-foto dan bercanda sambil berkejar-kejaran. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat manis dan hangat. Hingga suasana yang hangat itu menjadi menegangkan saat-

"Sayang!"

Mark menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu setelah mendengar teriakan seperti suara-

"Kau kemana saja beberapa bulan ini? Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi? Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba?"

-Jackson, pria _kejam_ itu tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapan Mark, dan pria cantik itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. hatinya terasa masih begitu perih saat melihat Jackson. Lalu tiba-tiba Jaebum datang dan merangkul pundak Mark.

"Mark, sedang apa k-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jaebum terlihat _syok_ melihat pria yang ada di hadapan Mark-

"K-kau _kan_?"

-Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jaebum.

"Aku kekasih Mark."

Jackson dengan sangat percaya diri diiringi senyum lebar menunjukkan wajah _tak berdosa_ nya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mendengar itu, Jaebum yang awalnya _syok_ menjadi geram dengan pernyataan pria yang merebut Junior darinya dan mengklaim Mark sebagai pacarnya. Tapi sebelum Jaebum melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria berengsek itu, Mark sudah terlanjur memegang erat tangannya sebagai petunjuk agar Jaebum tak melakukan hal _bodoh_ itu.

Tentu saja Mark tak tahu bahwa Jaebum hampir memukul pria itu bukan hanya karena pria itu adalah pria yang meninggalkan Mark, tapi dia juga pria yang merebut Junior darinya, dan bahkan sekarang masih mengklaim Mark sebagai pacarnya. Sungguh Jaebum ingin memberi pelajaran pada pria berengsek ini.

Tapi akhirnya jaebum berhasil menguasai dirinya dan mengatakan-

"Mark kekasihmu? _Sorry to say dude_ , tapi Mark sekarang adalah tunanganku."

"A-apa?"

Jackson sangat kaget dan _speechless,_ lalu ia melihat Mark dengan pandangan –tolong-jelaskan-semua-ini-

"Benar, Jack. Dia Im Jaebum, tunanganku."

Mark menjawab dengan jelas namun tak berani menatap wajah Jackson secara langsung. Ia menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa bisa kau begitu saja bertunangan dengan orang lain sementara kita masih—"

Jackson tak mau kalah. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini adalah lelucon Mark.

"Kita sudah berakhir!"

"Kita belum pu-"

"Kita sudah berakhir semenjak kau berciuman begitu dalam dengan Junior di klub malam itu di akhir musim panas!"

Mark menjawab dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jengkel pada Jackson yang tak pernah mau kalah. Maka ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tatapan tajam tepat ke mata Jackson.

"K-kau melihatnya?"

Dan tatapan tajam dari Mark itu sukses membuat Jackson merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku melihat semua bahkan rasanya aku hampir _mati_ karena tak sanggup melihatnya. Tahukah kau Jack, semenjak itu aku tahu kau benar-benar telah _membuang_ ku, sehingga saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan minum alkohol sebanyak mungkin juga tapi akhirnya aku malah berakhir bertemu dengan Jaebum, yang sekarang menjadi orang terbaik di hidupku."

Mark yang awalnya tegas, kini pertahanannya hampir roboh mengingat betapa sakitnya perasaannya saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan ia kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain asal ia tak bertemu dengan mata bulat Jackson.

Jaebum dan Jackson sama-sama tersentak. Jackson merasa malu karena _tertangkap basah_ hingga Mark meninggalkannya. Mark meninggalkannya berarti Jackson sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Karena sebelum itu, Mark selalu memaafkannya sebesar apapun kesalahannya.

Sedangkan Jaebum tersentak karena orang yang menjadi biang masalah dalam hubungan Mark dan Jackson adalah Junior, mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya dipermainkan seperti ini. Mereka terlibat dengan orang yang sama sehingga membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

* * *

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang Mark, bahwa kau bisa menerima hubunganku dengan Junior?"

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku akan selalu kembali padamu?"

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi jadi kau tak perlu meninggalkanku, _huh_?"

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana aku Mark, bagaimana bisa kau bertindak tergesa-gesa dengan bertunangan dengan orang lain?!"

Kalimat-kalimat Jackson terdengar begitu _menghakimi_ di telinga Mark dan Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia merasa belum berhak mengurusi urusan Mark.

"A-aku.. aku sudah lelah."

-jawab Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan terdengar pahit. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang lemah dan putus asa-

"Jack, kau bahkan tak mencariku selama ini, _kan_? Jadi kenapa kau marah? Bukankah dulu kau yang memberiku pilihan untuk tetap tinggal atau memilih pergi? Awalnya aku memang memilih tinggal tapi akhirnya aku memilih pergi karena aku lelah selalu menjadi pilihan terakhir disaat kau tak punya pilihan apapun."

"Mark, ini tidak seperti -"

"Jackson sayang, kau disini rupanya!"

Belum selesai Jackson mengklarifikasi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka bertiga. Suara yang membuat Mark semakin putus asa. Suara yang membuat hati Jaebum kembali berdenyut sakit. Dan suara yang membuat Jackson sedikit kesal karena datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Suara itu, berhasil membuat Jackson dan Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang memanggil Jackson dengan mesranya.

"Oh, Mark, ternyata kau disini. Pantas saja selama beberapa bulan ini aku tak melihatmu di apartemen Jackson. Apa kau sudah pindah?"

Junior tiba-tiba _nyeletuk_ tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

 _For the God sake!_ Jaebum bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Junior. Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Mark adalah kekasih Jackson? Atau dia pura pura tidak tahu?

" hyung..kau disini juga.. sedang apa kau di-"

Belum sempat Junior melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia melihat tangan Mark dan Jaebum bertaut satu sama lain.

Junior mulai merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tangan yang saling bertaut itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa Jaebum melupakannya dan begitu cepat menemukan penggantinya.

" _Oh_ jadi kalian berpacaran? Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau meninggalkan apartemen Jackson, Mark? Harusnya kau mengatakan kepadaku siapa kekasih barumu, Karena aku tahu banyak tentang dia. Dia kan _mantan_ kekasihku."

Pungkas Junior sambil sedikit _menabrakkan_ bahunya dengan bahu Mark. Memang itulah tujuan Junior. Membuat dirinya terlihat berkuasa di mata orang lain, _dalam hal ini_ , ia ingin terlihat bahwa ia menguasai Jaebum dan juga Jackson.

Dan kalimat Junior itu benar-benar membuat Mark terpukul. Seketika ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya nya pada Jaebum. Bagaimana bisa dia-Jaebum-Jackson-Junior saling terkait seperti ini? Apa takdir telah mempermainkannya?

"Ma-maaf? Dia mantan kekasihmu?"

Tanya Mark dengan kalimat terbata-bata karena tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat mengucapkan itu.

"Ya. Dia mantan kekasihku."

Jawab Junior dengan mantab. Pandangan Junior terlihat begitu meremehkan Mark. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaebum.

"Selamat ya _Hyung_ , kukira kau tak bisa melupakanku. Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih. Selamat!"

Meskipun memberikan selamat, namun kalimat Junior terdengar begitu _pedas_ di telinga Mark dan juga Jaebum. Dan Junior hanya tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berdua.

"Jadi dia itu mantan kekasihmu, Junior?"

Jackson bertanya seolah-olah ia tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Sayang, katanya hari ini kita memilih baju untuk pertunangan kita di _Maldives_?"

Junior mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sangat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jackson karena baginya hal itu bukankah hal yang penting untuk diketahui oleh Jackson.

" _Ah_ baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Akhirnya Jackson mengajak Junior pergi dari situ dengan memeluk pundak Junior. Sejenak ia menengok ke belakang sebelum beranjak pergi dari situ.

Jackson tak akan begitu saja membiarkan Mark jatuh ke pelukan pria lain. Mark harus kembali padanya dan menikah dengannya suatu saat. Bukan dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Junior, ia tak mungkin rela kalau Jaebum mencintai orang lain, karena Jaebum hanya boleh mencintainya dan sama sekali tak boleh melupakannya. meskipun ia sudah memiliki Jackson, tapi ia harus selalu ada di pikiran Jaebum. Junior tipikal orang _serakah_ , mungkin.

Pertunangan yang akan Jackson lakukan dengan Junior sebenarnya hanyalah untuk menyenangkan Junior saja. Karena baginya sebelum ia benar-benar menikah ia bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk meninggalkan Junior seperti ia _meninggalkan_ Mark dulu. Tapi karena ia masih menyukai Junior, maka ia menuruti semua kemauan Junior.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

Halo readers-nim, perkenalkan aku adalah penulis baru di FFn dan ini adalah Yaoi pertamaku.

Jadi maafkan kalau feel-nya kurang dan ceritanya random. Biasanya aku nulis FF non yaoi di forum lain.

Oiya, sebenarnya mau ngasih spoiler di chapter pertama, tapi lupa nulis, dan ngeditnya susah jadi aku tulis disini aja yaa..

Ini fanfic ada tiga chapter, jadi next chap is last chap.  
Sebenernya udah jadi, tapi aku jarang sekali login FFn via desktop, kalo pegang desktop bawaannya yutub-an mulu.. dan lupa buka FFn.. hehe Mian ^^v

Buat _Rin Rizawa_ dan _Mark uke Jackson_ (dua orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview ff abal ini, terima kasih banyak kakak! Kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk mengedit dan ngepost chap selanjutnya. yeey!)

BY THE WAY. THANKS FOR YOU ALL THAT REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW MY STORY.. KEEP IN TOUCH YAA.. I WILL UPDATE SOON~~~ Much Love For You,

-Salvia Im-


	3. Chapter 3

**#CHAPTER 3: GOT THE FUTURE**

"Mark, kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jaebum- _a._ "

Mark tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan Jaebum tahu itu. Bagaimana bisa Mark baik-baik jika ia hampir terjatuh karena tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Mark benar-benar terlihat seperti _jelly_ saat sedang kacau seperti ini. Rapuh dan _lembek_.

"Mark, ayo kita duduk di kafe saja. Aku ingin makan."

" _Hmm_."

Akhirnya Jaebum mengajak Mark pergi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mark.

Tetapi, setibanya mereka di kafe, mereka malah melihat _pemandangan_ yang memuakkan lagi. Mereka melihat Jackson dan Junior sedang duduk di meja dekat jendela sambil berpegangan tangan seolah-olah mereka tidak mengalami kejadian yang tak mengenakkan sebelumnya. Atau mungkin hanya Mark dan Jaebum saja yang merasa tak senang sementara dua mantan kekasih mereka merasa biasa saja?

" _Err_ Mark, kafe ini penuh. Ayo kita ke kafe lain saja."

ajak Jaebum sambil merangkul Mark untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kafe. Tapi Mark menahannya-

"Tidak Jaebum- _a_ , masih ada meja disana, kita duduk disana saja. Tak apa."

Jaebum terkejut.

Tentu saja.

Meja yang ditunjuk Mark adalah meja yang tepat berada di sebelah Jackson dan Junior. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang tersedia.

Mengingat bahwa Mark adalah orang yang _rapuh_ , Jaebum berusaha memastikan dan meyakinkan Mark apakah dia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja jika duduk di sebelah mereka berdua.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Mark."

"Aku akan _menyelesaikan semuanya."_

Tetapi Mark tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya.

"Tapi Mark-"

"Ayo~"

Mark menarik tangan Jaebum untuk duduk di satu-satunya meja yang kosong itu. Kini mereka duduk dengan Jaebum dan Jackson yang saling membelakangi sedangkan Junior dan Mark saling berhadapan di meja yang berseberangan.

Kemudian Junior menyadari kehadiran mereka, maka-

" _Ehm_. Sayang.. menurutmu, kalau mantan kekasihmu yang dulu mengatakan akan mencintaimu selamanya, apa benar dia akan mencintaimu selamanya?"

Junior mulai membuat suasana menjadi panas.

" _Uhuk_."

Jackson yang saat itu sedang minum kopi dari cangkirnya langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Junior. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Junior bisa se- _random_ itu mengubah topik pembicaraan padahal baru saja mereka membicarakan siapa saja yang akan diundang di pesta pertunangan mereka nanti. Dan ternyata, kalimat itu malah mengingatkannya pada Mark.

Sedangkan Mark dan Jaebum, mereka hanya terpaku mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Junior. Tentu saja mereka mendengarnya. Karena Junior sengaja menambah volume suaranya agar bisa didengar oleh dua orang di meja seberang.

 _Junior, kau benar-benar.._

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sayang~"

Junior bertanya pada Jackson dengan nada merengek tetapi pandangan matanya ia tujukan untuk Mark. Pandangan mata sinis dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak tahu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang Junior dengar. Dan ia sama sekali tak puas dengan jawaban Jackson. Maka-

"Kalau begitu, saat mantan kekasihmu yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencintaimu sampai mati itu kemudian memiliki pacar baru, apa menurutmu ia akan mencintai pacar barunya seperti ia mencintaimu?"

-Junior mulai membakar suasana.

Jackson mulai menangkap maksud Junior. Dari pandangan mata Junior, ia tahu bahwa Mark dan Jaebum pasti ada di belakangnya, tanpa ia menoleh, ia tahu itu pasti mereka. Dan Jackson menyeringai. Ia mulai mengikuti permainan Junior.

"Kurasa mantan pacarku tak akan mencintai pacar barunya sebesar ia mencintaiku."

Jawab Jackson dengan penuh percaya diri diiringi seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Junior semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tak tahu saja bahwa yang sedang Jackson bicarakan adalah Mark. Sedangkan yang Junior maksud adalah perasaan Jaebum kepadanya dulu, yang dia pikir adalah Jaebum tak mungkin mencintai Mark seperti Jaebum mencintainya. Sebenarnya, Ia hanya sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak kehilangan cinta Jaebum. Karena bagaimana pun Junior tahu pasti bahwa orang yang paling mencintainya adalah Jaebum, bukan Jackson.

"Karena cinta pertama tak akan pernah hilang dan tak akan pernah terlupakan."

Jawab Jackson mantap.

Kini Jackson dan Junior saling melempar senyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Mark dan Jaebum mati-matian berusaha menahan emosinya. Mark merasa bahwa Junior sedang mengujinya. Entah mengapa ia tak rela bila Junior terus menerus menyatakan bahwa Jaebum masih mencintainya dan tak bisa melupakannya. Karena ia ingin Jaebum hanya memikirkannya dan mulai melupakan Junior. Karena tanpa disadari, sebenarnya Mark mulai menyukai Jaebum.

Sedangkan Jaebum, ia begitu marah pada Jackson dan juga Junior. Bagaimana mereka berdua selalu menyakiti Mark dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Mark. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tingkah Junior yang menganggapnya tak pernah bisa melupakan Junior. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan kebrengsekan Junior terhadapnya. Tapi yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah perasaan Mark.

* * *

Melihat ekspresi Mark yang terluka, membuatnya sesak, dan ingin memberi pelajaran pada dua orang brengsek di belakang mereka.

 _Tapi apakah Mark tidak apa-apa jika ia memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua sekarang?_

 _Tapi bukankah tadi Mark yang mengatakan ingin menyelesaikan semuanya?_

 _Bagaimana kalau Jaebum saja yang menyelesaikannya?_

 _Apa Mark akan marah?_

Tapi pada akhirnya Jaebum melakukannya.

Ia menggandeng tangan Mark dan berjalan menuju meja dimana Jackson dan Junior sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya kami harus mengklarifikasi."

Jaebum mengatakan itu tanpa permisi, diiringi tatapan matanya yang tajam pada dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di depannya.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jaebum itu sontak membuat Jackson dan Junior menoleh secara bersamaan. Dan membuat Mark sedikit takut. Ia takut jika Jaebum mengaku kepada mereka berdua bahwa tidak ada hubungan di antara Mark dan Jaebum. Ia takut jika Jaebum ingin kembali kepada Junior. Ia takut sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Tetapi..

Jaebum semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Jaebum memberi penguatan pada Mark, dan itu membuat Mark sedikit tenang.

"Apa, _Hyung_?"

Junior bertanya dengan angkuhnya. Dan Jackson merasa _errr_ \- sedikit gelisah. Ia takut jika hubungannya dengan Mark terbongkar.

"TOLONG DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK."

Kalimat Jaebum itu terdengar seperti perintah, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan.

Junior memutar bola matanya malas.

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Suatu bentuk kewaspadaan.

"Aku dan Mark, kami memang baru kenal. Dan kami dipertemukan karena kami memiliki kisah cinta di masa lalu yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku dan Mark sama-sama dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kami cintai."

Jaebum memejamkan matanya sebentar guna menahan keinginannya untuk menyerang Jackson dan Junior saat itu juga.

Kemudian Ia menghela napas.

Junior mulai serius mendengarkannya, agaknya ia mulai penasaran dengan orang yang meninggalkan Mark. Memangnya siapa? Apa Mark pernah punya pacar sebelumnya? Selama ini kan ia tak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan pacar Mark. Jackson juga tak pernah memberi tahu bahwa Mark punya pacar dan apa alasan Mark pergi dari apartemen Jackson. Ia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Junior, aku memang sangat mencintaimu, beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Dan aku pasti tak akan bisa melupakanmu seumur hidupku."

Lagi, Jaebum memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Junior menyeringai.

Senang.

Dan merasa menang.

Mark mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menangis saat itu juga. Jadi selama ini Jaebum benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Junior? Padahal selama ini Mark sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan Jackson karena Mark percaya pada Jaebum dan masa depan yang indah yang dijamin oleh Jaebum bila ia bersamanya. Apa semua itu bohong?

"Benar, Aku tak akan melupakan namamu Junior, aku hanya akan mengingat namamu, JU NI OR."

Jaebum mengucapkan nama 'Junior' dengan penekanan pada setiap dua huruf yang dia ucapkan. Kemudian ia menambahkan-

"Tapi perasaan itu sepenuhnya sudah milik Mark. Aku hanya akan mengingat namamu, tapi rasa untukmu sudah hilang sama sekali dari hatiku. Jadi silahkan saja jika kau terus berpikir bahwa aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Karena apapun yang kau katakan maupun yang kau lakukan, perasaanku sudah berubah. Mark adalah pemilik hatiku yang sekarang, dan selamanya."

Junior terkejut bukan main.

Matanya membulat penuh.

 _Speechless_.

Dan belum sempat keterkejutannya hilang-

"Dan Jackson, tolong jangan ganggu Mark lagi. Kau hanya bagian dari masa lalunya. Aku akan melindungi dan mencintai Mark di sepanjang hidupku, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan _kan_?"

Jackson tetap menunduk dan tak menjawab. Kata-kata Jaebum begitu tajam. Dan tepat.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Kini ia mulai menyesali sikapnya dulu terhadap Mark.

Mark, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Bahagia. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, kalian berdua, tolong biarkan kami hidup bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri. Karena kami sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain. Jadi tolong mengerti. Sekali lagi, kami saling mencintai, dan tak ada lagi ruang di hati kami untuk orang lain, termasuk untuk kalian, yang hanya bagian dari masa lalu kami. "

"Kami pergi dulu. Semoga kalian bahagia dan jangan pernah menyesali keputusan yang telah kalian ambil." Pungkas Jaebum tajam.

Jaebum menutup kalimatnya dengan tarikan napas penuh kelegaan. Ia lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengakui perasaannya pada Mark, sekaligus membuat dua orang brengsek itu mati kutu.

Dan senyuman manis dari bibir Mark, meyakinkan Jaebum bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kali ini ia sangat yakin, bahwa pilihannya benar.

Akhirnya Jaebum dan Mark pergi sambil terus bergandengan tangan dengan nyaman.

Mereka tersenyum, bahkan tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Sedangkan Jackson dan Junior yang melihat mereka tanpa keraguan sedikitpun saat bersama, hanya dapat menahan rasa nyeri di dada mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai menyesal, tentu saja.

* * *

Namun, kondisi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Junior mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kau, jelaskan padaku maksud perkataan Jaebum _hyung_ tadi."

Junior menuntut penjelasan dari Jackson. Tanpa melihat Jackson. Ia terus memandang ke luar jendela. Meskipun begitu kalimatnya terdengar begitu intimidatif di telinga Jackson.

"Aku dan Mark, dulu kami berpacaran."

Jawab Jackson dengan tatapan kosong ke luar jendela. Ia mengacuhkan wajah Junior. Ia masih belum –tidak bisa- merelakan Mark bersama orang lain.

"Bahkan setelah kita berpacaran, kau masih juga berpacaran dengannya? Itukah alasan Mark pergi dari apartemenmu?"

Tanya junior kalem namun tajam. Kali ini mulai menatap tajam tepat ke dua bola mata Jackson yang kini tidak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Dia sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya. Demi mendapatkan kebenaran dari kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jaebum tadi.

" _Hm_. Dia meninggalkanku karena aku memacarimu."

Jawaban Jackson sambil menunduk dan terdengar penuh penyesalan. Entah apa yang ia sesalkan, karena harusnya memang banyak hal yang harus ia sesali.

"Kau berengsek Jack! Kau membuatku meninggalkan Jaebum _hyung_ demi pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau! Kau bahkan menyiksa kekasihmu untuk melihat kita berdua setiap hari. Sekarang aku memahaminya. Kalau aku jadi Mark, aku tak akan pergi dari apartemenmu sebelum aku _membunuhmu_!"

Junior mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penuh emosi meskipun ia bicara dengan suara yang pelan. Ia cukup tahu diri, ini bukan saatnya untuk berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, karena mereka sedang berada di kafe. _Ingat itu!_

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jackson bertanya dengan pelan. Lemah. Rasanya ia hampir _mati_.

"Aku tak akan minta putus darimu, Jack. Karena kalau kita putus, mereka pasti akan menertawakan kita. Mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita baik-baik saja meskipun mereka hidup bahagia sekarang. Meskipun perasaanku ataupun sikapku tak akan sama lagi."

"Hmm."

' _kita benar-benar brengsek, Jack.'_

' _Aku sungguh menyesal_.'

Satu kalimat tulus yang hanya dapat mereka ucapkan dalam hati mereka sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa menyesalnya mereka dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Hidup mereka telah berubah. Bahkan keadaan mereka telah terbalik. Kini Mark dan Jaebum dapat hidup dengan tenang dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sedangkan Jackson dan Junior mungkin hidupnya tak akan tenang mulai sekarang meskipun mereka masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

-FIN-

* * *

This is the end of this story.

Semoga endingnya memuaskan ya reader-nim ^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah read, review, fav, dan follow fanfic ini ^^

So Much Love,

-Salvia Im


End file.
